rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
RRSBR
"A guy walks to is fridge one day during his christmas break. as he is about to grab the diet mt dew, he is struck with an idea. an idea that would shake the very boundries of human boredum and curiousity." RRSBR( Rrrather Survivor Battle Royal), often pronounced as risber by absolutly no one for ironic purposes, is a competion held during the period of January where numerous users would compete in a competion to see who could last the longest and win. It was started by world famous and universally loved user, anameok, for the sake of shets and giggles. Rules #At the begging of every week following the anouncement, the top ten comments made by a user with the most likes gets added together to get a score. The scores will be compared and the ones with the lowest score will be eliminated at the begining of the week. last person left wins #the scores reset at the begining of each week. this means that making an exceptionally well score one week doesnt make you invulnrable for the entire game. each week presents new oppurtunities. #Immnuity type challenges will be done on Sundays, AT AROUND 8pm eastern standerd time in the form of questions. Challenges range in purpose and variation.eliminations will also be announced during this time. the first week will have no immunity challenge as the question will just be an introductory one to announce the game. #In the event that the host of the game participates, hint he always kind of does, if a immunity challenge is made that regards or is effected by personal preference, such as first to comment or person who does something i approve, than he must be exempt from the possibility of getting immunity that week. #no cheating as if that wasnt painfully obvious. shenangin police will be watching. #The game is to be held over the course of 10 weeks. On the first week, six people will be eliminated. The following week shall have four people eliminated. For the next four weeks the number of eliminations will switch to three per week. After this there will be two eliminations a week until week 10 where only three people will remain. After this there will only be one user left who will be declared as the winner. #in the event of a tie, elimiantion will be decided by (In decreasing order of importance) #a. Most thumbs ups on one comment #b. Most thumbs ups on the 11th/12th/13th etc comments #c. Most thumbs ups in the previous weeks #d. Most thumbs ups on one comment in the previous week #e. Most thumbs ups on the 11th/12th/13th etc comments in the previous week. Competitors 2014 *Anameok *Jbradley - * *Lurereign- Eliminated week 1 *Dragah - Eliminated week 3 *Slitherkeys35 - Eliminated week 1 *helens *heyitscece *mimismurf - Eliminated week 4* *tristeng *Peritwinkle *OnForNoReason *Otakumon *Aussie_Josh *cantthinkofawittyone *PaidInFull *Dreamie *RevolutioNathan - Eliminated week 3 *cloudsili *nintendogirl - Eliminated week 1 *pinksparkles - Eliminated week 3 *arthurm - Eliminated week 1 *scarf *TurdIsTheWord *Tiansa - Eliminated week 2 *mordecai *christianr *appleormac - Eliminated week 1 *MikelPickle - Eliminated week 2 *moosicorn *THIS_IS_SPARTTTAAA - Eliminated week 2 *KarelDeBeer *Cooperb *7ROLL - Eliminated week 1 * - during week two jbradley was eliminated due to a ban and was unable to play. he rejoined the game during week 4 and replaced mimismurf who wanted to leave the competition.